disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery
Images of Goofy. Animation﻿ and comics Goofystar 1600.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening GoofyCartoonOpening_Mouseworks.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works EgnrT.jpg|Goofy, Mickey and Donald cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in Fun and Fancy Free Goofy-how-to-hook-up-your-home-theater-poster.jpg|Goofy's latest cartoon, How to Hook Up Your Home Theater' 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his kin in Goof Troop Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in House of Mouse Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's House of Villains Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole File:Sylvia_Goof.png|Goofy. Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastain in House of Mouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy6.jpg|(How to Dance) 366250.jpg|Goofy as a detective (How to Be a Detective) 366240.jpg|Goofy with Max (Fathers Are People) Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cameos2.jpg Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) 380985.jpg|Goofy in The Whoopee Party. 1999mikeymanias20801.jpg 1999mikeymanias205a02.jpg 1999mikeymanias10804.jpg 1999mikeymanias10102.jpg 2001tousenboites10803.jpg 1999mikeymanias21001.jpg 1999mikeymanias20202.jpg 1999mikeymanias21303.jpg 1999mikeymanias21203.jpg 2000mikeymanias30102.jpg 2001tousenboites10203.jpg 2001tousenboites10302.jpg ZSD5r.jpg Pgn65.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11009.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10990.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10957.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10955.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10919.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10910.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10843.jpg 1999mikeymanias20101.jpg 1999mikeymanias10201.jpg PhDIa.jpg 2000mikeymanias30402.jpg 1999mikeymanias21002.jpg 1999mikeymanias20802.jpg 1999mikeymanias20303.jpg Hawaiianholiday03.jpg Howtofish.jpeg Swim.jpg How-To-Be-a-Detective.jpg How-to-sleep-1.png Goofyfootball.jpg Goofy and his mother.jpg|Goofy with his mother in one of the Mouseworks cartoons. Goofy in Star Wars.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Princess Leia from Star Wars. goofy_mickeymousehowto.jpg|Goofy in a "How To" short. Goofy32.jpg Gooflion21.jpg 366241.jpg 140920.jpg 364798.jpg Tve27383-19420320-1006.jpg Tve27383-11-1280.jpg Tve27383-12-1280.jpg Freewayphobia.jpg|Poster for Freewayphobia. Tve27383-14-1280.jpg Tve27383-19350803-1006.jpg Tve27383-19420207-1006.jpg Goofy-On Ice.jpg Tve27383-19450907-1280.jpg Tve27383-19480123-1280.jpg Tve27383-16-1280.jpg Tve27383-19471031-1280.jpg Goofy in House of Mouse.png|Goofy in House of Mouse Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg Video games GoofyKHI.jpg|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy Original Outfit.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Sea Turtle Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a sea turtle in Kingdom Hearts. Frankenstein Goofy.png|Frankenstein Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Retro Goofy.jpg|Retro Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy as Tropical Tortoise.jpg|Goofy as a Tropical Tortoise in Kingdom Hearts II. Data Goofy.png|Data Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Goofy in Disney Golf Animagoofy.jpg|Animatronic Goofy from Epic Mickey MusketeerGoofy.png|Goofy as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Goofy's Sprite (Knight BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Goofy's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Turtle KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Goofy's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Goofy's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Goofy's Sprite (Tortoise KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Goofy's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Reindeer KHIIFM) 169345-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-disaster.gif 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.gif 281820-disney-learning-adventure-search-for-the-secret-keys-windows.png 281827-disney-learning-adventure-search-for-the-secret-keys-windows.png Char 49273 thumb.jpg 281841-disney-learning-adventure-search-for-the-secret-keys-windows.png 274533-disney-s-mickey-mouse-toddler-windows-screenshot-goofy-has.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Goofy with Donald 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Goofy in the Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Goofy with Pluto 5676133614_5143fd32df_b.jpg|Goofy in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Goofy in Dream Aong with Mickey (Pre-2011) 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Goofy in Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Goofy and Max GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit 95727106.jpg|Goofy in Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Goofy on board the Disney Cruise Line A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Goofy and Mickey in front of Cinderella Castle Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Goofy dressed as Santa Claus DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Goofy as a Pilot KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg Tumblr luw425SS5h1qzr8nao1 1280.jpg|Goofy and Mickey at the opening of Walt Disney World's Space Mountain in 1975. disney-37.jpg|Goofy in a Disneyland parade goofywdsp.jpg|Goofy at the Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg CowboyGoofy.jpg|Goofy dressed up as a cowboy JWagnerMickey.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Donald and Jack Wagner. Miscellaneous 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland Paris 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. Dsc04192qh.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 1261000441655.jpg 1261000441535.jpg 200591.jpg Goofy-Toy.jpg Super Goof AUTOIMAGES_EL21268lg.jpg super_goof.gif Goofy_halloween.jpg|Super Goof as he appears in Toontown Online Category:Character galleries